The invention is based on a device for governing the idling rpm of an internal combustion engine as defined hereinafter. A device of this type is already known (European Patent 0 153 962 B1), in which an undesired leakage flow can occur due to manufacturing or assembly misalignments in flow lines, the closing element and valve element.
In addition, in the known device, the springs that act upon the closing element and the valve element are disposed such that their spring forces are partially mutually compensating, because of which the regulating properties of the device are negatively affected. A particular disadvantage in this case is that the closing position of the valve element and the opening position of the closing element coincide, which counteracts a stable closed state of the device, particularly during vibration excitation. To assure a stable closed state of the closing element, a spring force as large as possible that acts on the closing element is required, the effect of which is that, on the other hand, a correspondingly strong spring force is necessary to open the valve element, because of the driving capacity necessary for operating the device increases.